Luna and Violet in Twilight
by LunaWolfAngel
Summary: What happens when the Cullens find a mysterious pink crate with two girls and a wolf in it? Who are absolutely insane? They're forced to take care of them of course! Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written by me and my BFFTLAS VioletWolf33.**

**I do no own Twilight.**

It was a normal day in the Cullen house hold. Suddenly, Alice heard a noise outside.

"Edward? Someone's outside!" She yelled.

In no time at all, all the vampires and Bella were downstairs and at the door.

Edward put Bella behind him incase whatever outside could harm them.

Then, Emmet pulled the door open.

Outside was a giant pink crate.

"What do you think's inside it?" Rosalie questioned.

"It's probably my new dresses that I ordered online last week!" Alice said happily.

Then, they heard strange groaning coming from inside the box.

"I don't think that's your dresses, Alice," said Jasper cautiously.

"Let's bring it inside, but be careful!" Carlisle told his adopted children.

The younger vampires brought the strange crate inside.

Then, all of a sudden the crate shattered open.

Two girls and a black wolf with piercing blue eyes popped out of the box singing a strange song.

"_I'm the nuuuumber one, vampire in the whole wide world! And I- _oh wait, did my phone just buzz?"

"WHAT THE F***?!" every one shouted

**1 Hour Later…**

" So expain to us who you are again?" said a very curious Edward

"I'ma1599vampirefromaclaninbroa dwayandIcan'twaittillmysweet1600! 'mVioletandthisisourpetblackw olfnamedBlue." said the girl with flaming red hair in about 3 seconds. No one said a word.

**Please Review, because if you don't I will hire Edward Cullen to suck you're freakin blood .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! May I just say THANK YOU Emily Alice Cullen FOR REVIEWING! You made our day **

"Oh my freaking god, I have died and went to Hell!" Rosalie said as she walked back and forth in the fetal position on the couch.

For the past thirty minutes Luna had been talking nonstop about her entire life. Apparently she was born next to a volcano, recently discovered that she had a second cousin three times removed, and built a shower out of rocks on some unknown island while attached to a pully system. And in between every word she would say 'like'.

"- and like I like was like like like a like total like ninja like when like I like was like a like baby, like-"

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Emmet screamed. Then he lunged at the werewolf girl, but was blocked by Violet.

"Hey! No one touches Luna without my permission you piece of rotten monkey liver!" Then the red-head jumped onto the MUCH bigger vampire.

She then proceeded to choke him while he unsuccessfully tried to get her off.

The good news, Luna stopped talking. The bad news, she started singing.

"_Ooooooooooh, waffle time it's waffle time, won't you have some wafs of mine?_ For the last time, Graystrip, I DON'T KNOW WHAT A WAFFLE IS! Firestar doesn't like waffles! Firestar doesn't like waffles? Firestar doesn't like cookies! I FOUND A CARROT! AHHHH! I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!"

By the time the blonde girl had finished this, Violet was jumping up and down on Emmet and laughing at what her friend just said.

Then, Bella started screaming, "What do you want? We'll do anything if you just leave us alone!"

This caught the two twelve-year-old's attention.

"You'll do _anything _we want?" asked the red-head with a cocked eyebrow. Everyone nodded.

Luna started squealing and jumping up and down,

"Yay! Oppression!" she shouted gleefully.

Violet smiled. Not an evil smile, but a happy smile,

"That's great! So, I guess it's time for us to be serious now. _Right _Luna?" Violet said in an accusing tone towards her friend.

The werewolf pouted, "Fine, but I'll probably only be able to be serious for the next twenty minutes before I have to be crazy again. Being normal is _so _boring!"

Violet rolled her eyes while the Cullens all sighed in relief.

The red-head clapped her hands together,

"Okay then! So, what Luna and I need you to do is just let us live her for a while until we have to go back to reality. So-"

"Wait, what do you mean, reality?" Alice asked.

Luna grinned, "Well you see, this world isn't real! It's just a figment of our imagination!"

Esme smiled, "Of course it is, sweety." She obviously didn't believe the hazel- eyed girl. I mean, who would after all the crazy things she had been saying?

Violet started speaking again, "As I was saying, you guys have to let us live with you, and enroll us in school, and get us food and stuff like that until it's time for us to go. If you don't do this, well, you know what will happen," the twelve-year-old finished with a grin any psycho stalker would envy.

Carisle lifted an eyebrow, "That's it?"

Luna giggled, "That's it! We're all gunna be great friends!"

**Review please!**


End file.
